A Chastity Belt And The Horny virgin
by Raven-2010
Summary: When a handsome male demon refuses to enter into an arranged marriage, a cursed male chastity belt is put on him by a spiteful demon lord. And only true love can unlock it and free him from his prison. By Pclark, and me, Pranks romance LEMONS, Sessh/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media Rated R Lemon**

This fic is dedicated to **Penny**/**Pclark. **Credit goes to **Penny **the idea for the chastity belt is hers, and she asked me to write this fic. Thanks everybody, updated extended June 17 2011, Sessh/Kag

**A Chastity Belt And The Horny Virgin**

**By Raven 2010 **

**The chastity, trapped, battle in the castle, ramen tirade**

"How can you do this to me? What gives you the right? I am an adult" do I look like I need this fucking forsaken thing to you? Maybe I should start castrating you right now. Know you this I will get even with you if it's the last thing I do" how dare you? Was heard being bellowed throughout the castle

"You will remain in it until such time as you find someone to love and they love you. Only the spark of true love can unlock it and free you"

"Yeah great asshole who the fuck is gonna want me wearing this accursed thing? It's nice to see the ass hasn't fallen to far from the ass tree" isn't it? Especially in your freaking case"

"Your mouth isn't going to help or release you from your current situation"

"Well maybe you should wear one of these things yourself bitch" he snapped "A chastity belt of all the rotten things you could do to me a fucking chastity belt" are you insane? I have done nothing to deserve this" why not just kill me instead? it would be more merciful then this prison you unjustifiably sentence me to"

"You need to find love"

"And you need to find death" but are you doing it? Nooo" are you dense? Wearing this thing, you expect me to find love wearing this thing?

"It is possible if you try"

"Well then why don't you do it? He snapped

"I already have love that is why"

"Well gee I might as well start sending out wedding invitations right now because a chastity belt just makes one so wanted, not"

"If you make an effort, it will come to pass"

"I hope your balls turn blue harden and fall off" he snapped

Kagome was unusually quiet and it was as though she was in another world,

She changed and seemed to become more stoic. But when pushed to far was a reminder of Inuyasha's rotten temper and foul mouth which shocked the hell out of the others as, Inuyasha would later find out the hard

Kagome's new stoic way reminded the group so much of Sesshoumaru, she would sit under a tree at night gazing up at the stars. Unknown to the others she was very lonely and starving for love someone to love and someone to love her, she had given up long ago on Inuyasha

Kagome was lost deep in thought her mind was wandering, her senses had become sharper before she even saw a youkai aura she knew where it was and how far away. Then a voice broke her train of peaceful thought

"Oi Kagome where's the ramen? Inuyasha asked

"Where it usually is in my back pack" she leaned back against the tree thinking ah me time

"Oi Kagome when ya gonna make the ramen? Inuyasha hounded

"As soon as you pull it out of your ass, make a fire, and boil a pot of water" she wisecracked

"Come on Kagome I'm starving" Inuyasha said

"Like I said pull it outta your ass"

"Inuyasha run" Miroku warned

"**5-4-3-2-1-0, **her it comes" Sango said, while Kagome headed straight for the hounding Hanyou

"Inuyasha here's your ramen" Kagome said in a sugary sweet voice

She took the ramen out opened it, smiled an angelic smile stared into Inuyasha's eyes for long seconds, while still smiling put it in the bowl, poured the hot water over it. When it was ready Inuyasha made a grab for it

"Wait a minute Inuyasha I have something new I have this delicious new seasoning I want to try out, my mom uses it on meat it's really yummy, but I want to try it in the ramen ok"

"Yeah okay what ever wench" he said

At the speed of light Kagome almost unseen by human eyes grabbed a big fist full of dirt and threw it in the ramen. Sango and Miroku were straining to hold back much needing to be released laughs Inuyasha was in shock to shocked to speak

"Here here's your fucking ramen hope you like the new seasoning, it's special just for you" Do ya know how to pee? what next are you going to need me to hold your damn dick for you while you do because you don't know how?

"Gulp" was heard from the nervous hanyou

"Ramen class lesson you boil the water, pour it over the ramen and wait a few minutes then its ready" what's the fucking mystery? Geez what in hell are you gonna do on your wedding night you'll never get laid because you wont know what the fuck to do"

"But there's an option and cure for that problem bring some experienced guy in, let her lay on the bed then the guy make love to her, you sit and watch then maybe you will learn what the freakin hell to do. Now remember the penis goes in the hole you know the one in the middle surrounded by hair, now if you don't mind I am going to go finish relaxing" Kagome yelled

"_**Eeeeeeee" **_Inuyasha squealed

Poor Sango and Miroku couldn't hold back and laughed "I, I, Inuyasha I did tell y, you to run" Miroku got out, and reminded between laughs.

What they all did not know is that a very highly amused Sesshoumaru was watching from his hiding place enjoying the miko's antics "Can he get any stupider? Sesshoumaru thought "I think I'll stick around and watch, this promises to be fun"

"Geez wench what's gotten into you? You on the rag or something? Inuyasha

stupidly asked

Forgetting that a pissed off Kagome was, and that she was still holding a now cold bowl of ramen. Kagome smiled sweetly and before he knew it he had the whole bowl of ramen poured down into the back of his hakama

"Ooops looks like somebody did a poopy in his panties, better go wash up, that is rather unseemly you know" Kagome taunted

"Little brother your stupidity is astounding" Sesshoumaru said to himself

"Hey everybody Inuyasha found a new way to eat" Miroku teased

"Don't forget to chew" Kagome ragged

**Bite me, beast talk**

"Hmm Inuyasha + hot spring + my talent = fun for me hehehe" Sesshoumaru thought

A mentally stunned Inuyasha made his way to the hot spring, by the time he got there he was furious. He stripped turned his hakama upside down and shook the ramen out, while cursing profanities

"Hmm, a pissed off victim is always so much more fun then a happy one" Sesshoumaru said

Sesshoumaru snuck off and caught a bunch of snapping turtles, got them really riled up, then ran like hell to the hot spring where happy relaxed Inuyasha had his back against the spring bank, with his eyes closed. At warp speed Sesshoumaru dumped the whole bunch of turtles in the water

"Ahhhh my dick, my balls, my ass" what the fuck? Where the hell did you little fuckers come from? Ow yeeeeow let go you little bastards" Inuyasha screamed, it was music to Sesshoumaru's ears

There was two turtles one clamped onto and hanging one from each nipple. Inuyasha with out thinking first leapt out of the water with turtles hanging off various parts of his body and bolted back to the village. Miroku and the others who had heard the screams came running to see what was going on, there making his grand entrance and standing before them was a naked Inuyasha nicely decorated all over with snapping turtles hanging from him

By this time 3 of the turtles had moved from their original purches, one clamped onto and were hanging from the head of his penis, and the other two hung one each from his balls. Sango and Miroku almost peed themselves trying not to laugh

"This is so good I love myself" Sesshoumaru thought while he watched his masterpiece in action

"Ow, ow, ow get them ow off me ow" Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha don't you notice anything? Kagome asked

"Yeah all I notice is these ow fuckin turtles biting ooooouch the shit out of me" now are ya gonna help me or not?

"Inuyasha do you feel a breeze? Miroku asked grinning

"What the fuck ooow are you talking about? All ouch I feel is these ow these little fuckers biting me"

"Inuyasha look down" Sango instructed

He did "Ahhhhhhh shit" he screamed and turned red faced when he saw his nakedness and ran

Sango went down on her knees cramped with laughter. Kagome and Miroku held their stomachs gasping for air from laughing. Sesshoumaru hidden in his barrier leaned against a tree with tears streaming down his cheeks laughing "Oh I must do things like this more often" he thought

"Kagome did you see the size of that thing? I'm sorry but I couldn't help but notice" Sango said

"Yeah it's inhuman I've seen pictures of them before, but never one that damn big you could use that damn thing as a bat and play base ball with it"

"The girl who gets him is in serious trouble on the wedding night" Miroku said

"Must be the Inu blood to" Sango stated

Sesshoumaru was listening thought "Hmm a proud Taisho inheritance and mark of pride" wonder what the miko would think of mine? Wait a minute why am I thinking that?

Sesshoumaru's beast

"_**Dah dumb ass because you like what you see, it makes you horny, you get a stiff branch, and you want her" 1**__**1=2 does it not? Sesshy's got a crush" **_it ragged

Sesshoumaru

"_**What the hell do you want? don't you have a hobby, oh I don't know like chasing cats or something? isn't that what you mutts like to do? **_he wise cracked

Beast

"_**Ha, ha, ha very funny you're a dog to, and you've got a woody for the miko, pant, pant, pant. Let me at her I'll show you how to use a dog tongue"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**What? You perverted dog, I cannot believe this my beast is a hentai"**_

Beast

"_**Little Sesshy wants to go swimming" don't you listen to him?**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Preposterous"**_

Beast

"_**Oh come on don't even bother trying to deny it, I am a part of you and you can't bullshit me. That is why you used the turtles because he agitated your mate" isn't it? it wasn't just your deranged sense of humor and need for fun alone"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Why you. I'll kill you"**_

Beast

"_**Kiss my fury ass, and that would be suicide" now wouldn't it? Ha, ha, ha Sesshy's got a stiffy, Sesshy's got a stiffy" **_it taunted

Sesshoumaru

"_**I truly hate you"**_

Beast

"_**No you don't, now shut up and go get our mate, give me mate"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**You expect me to get her with our little problem?**_

Beast

"_**Yes I do, and yes it can be done, and you know how"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Ahhhhh your such an infuriating pain in my ass"**_

Beast

"_**Yeeeees and that's why you wuv me sooo much" **_it taunted then left

As Inuyasha made his way back to the hot spring to get the turtles off of him and retrieve his clothes, Sesshoumaru followed scheming what to do next. Sesshoumaru saw his little friends and an evil smile crossed his sexy lips, Sesshoumaru and tripped Inuyasha making him fall into a bed of demon ants that crawled all over Inuyasha itching him from head to toe

"Oh fuck what next" Inuyasha screeched

"You should not ask little brother, you should not ask, hehehe" Sesshoumaru said then laughed

The poor hanyou made it to the water and finally got the damn turtles and ants off of himself, then bathed again got out of the water, dressed and bolted back to the village fast. Inuyasha found some food sat down and started eating he suddenly felt itchy

The itching worsened then, he felt something crawling all over his body he jumped up started scratching and shaking trying to get rid of whatever it was, but it only made it worse. Finally the curious hanyou looked inside his clothes his beautiful amber eyes went wide, then fury filled them, and reddened his handsome face

"Hey Inuyasha I do not wanna see a male strip show" Miroku teased

"Ahhhhhhh fuck not you little bastards again. And Miroku kiss my Hanyou ass"

Yes poor Inuyasha what he did not realize is that while his clothes lay on the ground they became infested with ants. Ants with a mean streak, and wanting revenge for being disturbed

"Sorry Inuyasha I cant stoop that low"

"Inuyasha what the hell is going on? Sango asked

"Ants my damn clothes are full of ants, mother nature you bitch" what did I ever do to you? He said while he looked up at the sky

"This is almost better then killing Naraku" Sesshoumaru thought, while watching the affects of his little prank "Now what to do later on, oh well I'll just wait he's sure to start up again later, Inuyasha's my favorite victim" Sesshoumaru thought

Knowing Kagome's perfume had alcohol in it he reached in her pack grabbed the bottle and sprayed it all over himself in an effort to kill them. But demon ants are immune to it

Hey "Inuyasha what do you have a hot date or something, and you want to smell good for her? Kagome teased

"No ya crazy wench I'm trying to kill these irritating bitch ants"

"Aw it's ok Inuyasha I understand the need of a male to smell good for a female" Sango joked "I think it's so sweet"

"Will somebody help me kill these fuckin things? My balls and other private parts are starting to itch"

"Oh, oh, oh God's I'm gonna die this is to good" Sesshoumaru said, and gasped for air between laughs

"Inuyasha they're demon ants and your half demon they are just showing their love to a fellow demon is all" Miroku teased

"Oh yeah sir grope's a lot" then why don't you come over here take the little bastards, and let them show you how freakin much they love you? Inuyasha snapped

"Well I could always use my wind tunnel, if you like" Miroku said making like he was about to use it

"You crazy bastard" are you nuts? You'd suck me up with the damn ants" Inuyasha replied

Then the poor itchy desperate for relief hanyou grabbed Miroku's sake and drenched himself in it in a second attempt to kill them. It did not phase them one bit, and they were truly going to surprise him

"Hey that was my good sake" Miroku protested

"Yeah better your sake then your wind tunnel" Inuyasha said with a grin

"Inuyasha my friend your could have peed then used it to bathe in it" Miroku said to annoy him

"Yeah I'll do that right after you blow Naraku" Inuyasha retorted grinning evilly

"Don't you Know those are demon ants they are immune to alcohol, oh and they're drunk and frisky now" Miroku said

"Oh crap after this I don't wanna see another bath again for a week" Inuyasha siad then ran for water

"Yeah don't bathe for a week then do not come near us or the village" Sango warned

**Kagome's loneliness, the stalking taiyoukai, the chastity belt**

Kogome although she had her family and all her friends was lonely and wanted more, she would wander off into the forest sit under a tree with her back against it and day dream every day. Sesshoumaru who had become very interested in the little miko silently and stealthly followed watching her with great curiosity, his beast purred in contentment when Sesshoumaru took in her scent he hid himself in his barrier while stalking his prey

"Sesshoumaru sama I know you are there" why don't you come out? you can sit with me if you like" Kagome said

"He stepped out miko how did you know I was there? I was in my barrier no being other then you has ever been able to do that"

"I do not know exactly it's been happening lately it's new to me" Kagome answered

"Perhaps there is something special about you. There is a reason this has happened, though hidden knowing I was there, this has happened only with you, and unbeknownst to you perhaps you have acquired a new power" Sesshoumaru said, while he seated himself next to her "I believe you have"

"Are you sure your alright sitting with me a human? She asked

"Yes why would I not be? I sit here with you because I choose to" Sesshoumaru stated

"It's nice to share your company" she said

"As it is for me to share yours" but tell me miko why do you seem so lost?

Sesshoumaru asked

"Well Sesshoumaru sama"

"Please just call me Sesshoumaru?

"Sesshoumaru I have all my friends and family but I am lonely and want more,

I know it's selfish"

"It is not selfish to want to be happy" do you know what this thing is that you want? he said she looked away a bit

"Y, yes love someone to love, and someone to love me" Kagome answered

"Ah you wish the company of a male?

"Yeah I guess you could say that but it will never be" she said sadness lacing her voice "I learned that the hard way"

"Why not? what of the Hanyou? Do you not love him, and he you? He said, hoping to hear what he so badly wanted to "He certainly shows his jealousy often enough"

"Sesshoumaru I gave up on that long ago" Sesshoumaru's heart leapt with joy

"Perhaps there is a male who cares deeply for you and you do not know it" Sesshoumaru told her "And wants you more then you know"

"Yeah right there is one I like but he would never have me"

"And why not prey tell? Sesshoumaru inquired

"Because he would never have a human he doesn't realize how beautiful he is like a god"

"Hm" was his response

Sesshoumaru wasted no time all at the same time he put his finger under her chin lifted her head up, and put the other hand on her waist, and kissed her with a wanten passion filled need. A spark of fire went through Kagome's body she heated up and felt a fire burn deep within her that she had never felt before

"Mmmmm" she moaned into the kiss

Kagome quickly plunged her tongue into sesshoumaru's hot mouth exploring it, he groaned with intense pleasure and returned it to her three fold. Kagome was highly aroused and nearly ready to release and he hadn't even touched her below her waist yet

She broke the kiss panting "Se, Sesshoumaru I, I want to I want you" Please?

"We cant" he said eyes filled with sadness then lowering them to the ground

"I, I knew it I'm sorry, I should never have, I'll go now" Kagome said sadly "I promise I will never bother you again" then the scent of salt water hit his sensitive nose

Kagome got up to leave Sesshoumaru could not let her leave like that, thinking and feeling what she did, believing she was being rejected by yet another male. He reached up and grabbed her by her wrist with a pleading look in his eyes, and pulled her back to him

"No Kagome wait" please? I did not say I don't want to I said I cant it's torture and hell because I want to so badly it hurts" Sesshoumaru explained

"Then what is the problem Sesshoumaru? She asked

He pulled her back down to him she got on her knees and quickly straddled his lap wrapped her arms around him and crashed her lips down on his. Kagome was mindless with her passion and lust for the sexy handsome demon lord

Kagome wanting to get closer and pushed her body into his, then went forward to grind into him and felt something hard like steel not sharp but certainly not what she expected, and it seemed to cover a certain part of him she reached down to get a feel yup it was metal alright

"Sesshoumaru?

"Yes I know, it is humiliating, and I am sorry Kagome That is why we cant. I guess you'll want to leave now I understand, but thank you for what little time we had together I will cherish the memory" his eyes full of sadness and tinged with anger

"What are you crazy? You want me that's all that counts" she replied "But what is that thing" she asked

"It is better to show you then tell you" he said

Sesshpomaru untied then opened his hakama and showed her, Kogome looked and her heart almost stopped. There was the most powerful and gorgeous taiyoukai on earth before her wearing of all things a male chastity belt, her mind was filled with sadistic fantasies of the things she wanted to the bastards who did this to her dream man

"What? I don't fucking believe this the most gorgeous and hottest guy on the planet, and some sick sadistic son of a bitch has him locked in a chastity belt. If I find the bastard who did it I will slowly kill them, oh and it wont be quick I will make it last for days" she ranted

Hearing the most gorgeous hottest guy on the planet thrilled him. Her tirade and rage over his imprisionment and wanting to punish the one who did it shocked and filled him with a joy he'd never felt before, then thought "Wow how she fiercely cares for and defends me"

Sesshoumaru's beast

"_**See I told you ya big baby, mate she is our mate. I could ride her all night long, hell for days even"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Really genius I want to mate dumb ass but I cant with this fucking thing on" now can I? if I could I would take her right here and now moron. Then we'd both be happy" **_

Beast

"_**Awww such sweet words" now listed dumb ass remember what you were told when we were locked in this infernal contraption? Don't be such a dip shit and think"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Only the spark of true love can unlock it and free me"**_

Beast

"_**Duh" **_it ragged

"Sesshoumaru who did this to you? Kagome asked

It was a high demon lord on the demon council, when I was real 16 in human years he wanted me to take a mate but I refused because I did not want her. So as punishment he put this on me and cursed it to stay on me.

"My father was already dead by the time this happened, had he been alive this would never have happened, because if the lord had persisted and did not back down father would have killed him. And the girl he tried to force on me did not want to mate me anyway"

"If I ever come across the prick I will purify his ass right on the spot" Kagome thought

"He ignored her protests and struck her when she tried to intervene on my behalf and stop this from being done to me, seeing him hit her as he did my rage took over and I killed him. After that the girl tried everything to free me sorcerers magics and many other things all of which failed"

"Damn bastards already dead, there goes my chance to purify his manhood off" she said

"Miko you are an evil little thing" Sesshoumaru said with humor obvious in his voice

"Is there any way? She asked

"Yes when the curse sealed this damnable thing I was told only the spark of true love could unlock it and free me'

"Oh I can think of a few ways come with me Sesshoumaru" want to go to my time? Kagome asked then grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the well

"Okay my miko as you wish"

He wrapped his big strong arms around her and she put hers around his waist, they leapt through the well and arrived on the other side faster then she ever had, in the past because of his taiyoukai powers they landed gracefully on the floor of the well house,

Kagome looked around her family wasn't home they walked into the kitchen there she found a note left for her on the middle of the kitchen table by her mother 

_**Dear Kagome we have gone to visit your aunt Satsukiwe, we will **_

_**be back in three weeks. Buyou is with us, so don't worry about him **_

_**Love mom**_

"Looks like we have the house all to ourselves, my family is away for three weeks.. Ooooo I can do what I want to you and there'll be no witnesses" Kagome told him with a wicked grin

"Oh really" and what might that be?

"Now lets try a couple of things" she said then led Sesshoumaru to her grandfathers work room where all his tools were

"What are you up to woman?

"Oh you will soon see Sessexymaru" Kagome answered

"Nice term of endearment" he said

"It's true" she said sexily

She got sesshoumaru to open his hakama took a hack saw to the chastity belt lock, after 10 minutes not so much as a scratch. Then she tried a hammer and chisel same results, a blow torch, an electric saw, then a drill nothing

"My miko really wants me free you do not know how much this pleases me" Sesshoumaru said with a smile

Then he felt her overwhelming heartbreak followed by a strong sense of loss and despair. This surprised him this is the one thing he never expected and he knew there was only one reason why

"Kagome? Kagome look at me" with his finger under her chin to make her look in his eyes your heartbroken and hurt I do not like this, I can feel it from you, your in love with me" aren't you?

"She gripped the hand he had on her face yeah it's true"

"How long now?

"A few months" she answered

"I am sorry I bring you so much pain my miko My fiery little miko" He said

He took her in his arms she put her head on his shoulder "I'd never be happy with another. And I thought loving you would free you" Kagome said

"I think I now understand the nature of the curse both have to love to break it. But I want you badly I have never wanted a female in my whole life as much as I want you, given even just a little time spent with you I know that I would easily be able to return that love" would you want be willing to do this?

"Hell yes" she replied

"Good then we shall get to know each other and become closer"

"Sesshoumaru you're a demon" but do you eat food?

"Yes if I so choose"

"What is it that you like? Kagome asked

"Mostly meat" He answered

"Raw, or cooked? and what kind do you favor?

Raw mostly but cooked will suffice, favorite meat is cow meat, but any meat will do" he said "But there is one special meat that must always be kept raw, and eaten raw" he said

"Sesshoumaru you pervert, I cant believe it he's a hentai" she teased

"If it is perverted and hentai to know what one likes and wants and pursue it then I am guilty of this crime" he replied with a lecheroursmirk

**Passion and pleasure in the kitchen**

Kagome took meat out of the freezer a big pot roast she put it on the counter top,

Sesshoumaru waited for her to come back toward the table and pulled her down into his lap they had a hot and heavy make out session, he scented her intense arousal she was ready to release

**Lemon starts**

She moaned into the deep kiss he was giving her, her body was hot to the touch and this pleased him knowing that it is was only for him. Before she had chance to form her next coherent thought Sesshoumaru retracted his claws had his hand under her skirt and down her panties massegeing her bundle of nerves, the in intense feeling of what his fingers were doing to her was almost to much to bear

"Ah Sesshoumaru d don't oh god's stop" wh, what about you? He didn't stop she tried to get up but he held her in place and she gave in _"Se, Se-sshou-ma-ru mmm yes, __**oh God's yeeeees" **_

She screamed as three releases hit her hard one after another, and flowed out of her like running water. He took her mindlessly in to the realm of Sesshoumaru induced ecstasy, she fell back limp against his chest panting sated and drained

**Lemon ends**

"Se, Sesshoumaru what about you?

"That is not important now that will come in the time. I pleasured you and that what makes me happy"

"Sesshoumaru before you were locked in that thing? did you? She asked but was cut off

"Know the pleasures of a female no I never have" he replied

"You are a virgin? A handsome guy like you? Kagome said in shock

"Yes my miko"

"They got up off the chair he asked where the bathing room and water. Kagome turned the faucet on and handed him the soap he washed his hands

"Intriguing" he said looking at the faucet and the water running from it

"Sesshoumaru come I will show you the bathing room" Kagome led him to the bathroom turned on the shower and told him that that's where they bathed

"Amazing" may I bathe" he asked

"Sure" she said grinning

She turned to leave "Kagome you may stay if you wish I am not shy about being naked in front of you" I want to ask you do you wish to be mine?

"Hah? What?

"You heard me correctly" he said

"Wow wasn't expecting that. Yes I will"

He removed his clothes Kagome gulped at the beautiful arousing sight that stood before her and couldn't take her eyes off her taiyoukai. Many naughty hentai thoughts ran through her mind

"See something you like? He asked sexily

"Yes oh god's yes everything your perfect" then he climbed into the shower

"Will you join me?

"Yes" she said her face turned red but she quickly stripped and climbed in

"Amazing absolutely breath taking" he said while he looked at her body

"Thank you Sesshy"

"When I am free of this accursed thing I will pleasure you in every way all night" he promised

He stood behind her and slowly kissing her neck he cupped her breasts in his hands, licked and nipped her neck. She leaned her head back to look in to his eyes, he hungrily took her lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth, while expertly feeling every inch of her body

He took the soap starting from her hair down and sensually soaped her body and slowly washed her all over. Sesshoumaru put soap in his hand and massaged her entrance and had her crying out his name

After he finished wearing her out once again she washed him he groaned in pleasure enjoying the feel of her hands on his body. Sesshoumaru was for the first time in his long life was happy and in pure bliss, after their long shower they got out dried off Kagome wrapped a towel around his waist and before he got dressed she had a treat in mind for him

**Inuyasha meet the drill**

Kagome got Sesshoumaru to lay on his stomach on her bed and treated him to a message, he was so relaxed he drifted off to sleep. Kagome snuck down to the kitchen the meat she had taken out earlier was thawed she was getting ready to prepare the food, then wa abruptly interrupted

"Oi wench I was wondering where you disappeared to" Inuyasha said

"Ahhhhh dam you, shit don't sneak up on people like that" Kagome snapped

"Sesshoumaru being awoke from Kagome's scream jumped up and bolted down the stairs still wearing nothing but the towel. His eyes searched he scented her in the kitchen

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru locked eyes "Half breed" Sesshoumaru said

"Bastard" and what the fuck are you doing here lord icicle? Inuyasha retorted

"Tactful as always little brother" and what do you want here? Sesshoumaru said coldly "Shouldn't you be chasing cat's like a normal dog?

"And shouldn't you be humping a cactus? Inuyasha retorted

"We do not need to hear about your sexual perversities" Sesshoumaru needled "And it is a shame you do not like live women you have no idea what your missing?

"Feh, up yours lord cant get it up"

They're eyes locked onto each other in a death glare, Inuyasha's eyes suddenly went wide as Sesshoumaru's towel slipped down some he saw the chastity belt. Inuyasha fell on his ass laughing "Lor, lord fluffy wearing a chas, chastity belt o, oh god's this is tooo much" Inuyasha ragged

"Good I,I think I'm gonna die f from laughing m, myself to death" Sesshy wessshy does it chafe? Must be a bitch taking a crap with that thing on "Hah? Ooooo he's a vir, virgin he's pur, pure all innocent never been t touched" Inuyasha got out between laughs

"This from an immature little brat who cast aside a living miko for a clay one, so technically where she's made of clay if you did dip into her your still be one to. You can only lose your cherry with a living flesh and blood female" Sesshoumaru retorted smiling evilly

Kagome enraged beyond belief said nothing but quietly snuck out of the room, Sesshoumaru who normally would have pounded Inuyasha stood there and said nothing, knowing the shit was about to hit the fan and he wouldn't miss it for the all the money in the world. Kagome returned with a battery operated power drill in hand Inuyasha was still so busy rolling on the ground laughing that he wasn't paying attention until she spoke

"Inuyasha you wont die from laughing, but you will die from this when I use it to kill you" Kagome said smiling evilly

"Run little brother" Sesshoumaru warned

Kagome doing it only to scare the crap out of Inuyasha pushed the button making the huge long drill bit turn, hearing it he jumped, she slowly stalked toward him pressing and releasing the button to make it go on and off, he backed away his eyes widened full of fear. When he looked like he was ready to run Kagome pressed the button making it run continuously and proceeded to chase him as he ran toward the well

"Eeeeeee" he shrieked "You crazy wench get away from me your totally nuts"

"Don't be like that Inuyasha" she teased "Come on my little hanyou, I'll be gentle promise"

"Nooooo y, y you stay away your insane. Ah come on Kagome pleeeeeease? I'll be a good boy I can be a good little Hanyou honest I promise"

He made it to the well jumped in and was gone, Kogome stood there holding the drill stroked it and with a big grin "Aw that was fun, but damn I lose more good Hanyou's that way" She said

Sesshoumaru was laughing his cute little ass off. "Hm life with her will never be boring" he thought

Kagome reentered her house "Did my miko have fun?

"Who little old innocent me? Now Sesshy would I do that while chasing Inuyasha with a drill, hmmm? She said while smiling evilly

They ate then sat and talked for hours getting to know each other It turns out they had many things in common. Sesshoumaru was highly intelligent with a great sense of humor, Kagome learned he was a practical joker, when he confessed that he was the one who pulled all the pranks on Inuyasha she died laughing

Before either of them realized it they had already been togther for three days, while sitting on the couch in each others arms they heard the doorbell ring, Kagome got up to answer it she opened the door and saw Hojo standing there smiling lovingly at her

Sesshoumaru's blood was set to boil because he sensed and scented the boy wanted her, jealousy burned deep into his very soul, although he held a tight reign on it, it was very difficult for him to maintain control. His eyes bled red Sesshoumaru was starting to realize something, Kagome got rid of Hojo and when she returned to Sesshoumaru she saw that he had his head turned away, she waited for him to turn his head around but he didn't, she walked over to him he did not want her to see his red eyes

"Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru please turn around? She walked over to him and took his face in her hands but his eyes were closed "Sesshoumaru open your eyes and look at me? He did and she saw the red

"I cant help it he wants you I sensed and scented it" he said

**Love realized, and a permanent bond is made **

"Sesshoumaru your jealous? I don't want him I never have, and never will he's a sweet guy, but he's not the one for me" Kagome told him

"I should tell you if your going to be with me you should know we Inu's are very jealous, territorial, and possessive, it is our nature to be so, we are also very protective"

"Only you Sesshoumaru, only you" she said, then took him in her arms the minute she did he calmed and his eyes immediately turned back to their normal beautiful golden color. He was now ready for what was about to come

"Kagome?

"Yes my Sesshoumaru? she answered playfully and looked in his eyes

With one hand on the back of her head and his fingers buried in her hair, and the other on her waist and an intense look in, and show of emotions his eyes she'd never seen before he said

"Kagome I love you" at that moment they heard a click the lock on the chastity belt opened and it dropped down

"Hmm, seems that now you are mine" Kagome said with a wicked gleam in her eyes

Kagome devoured his lips with her own with the savagery of a starving animal, and waisted no time removing Sesshoumaru's clothes. Their hands were all over each other with a primal intensity. Sesshoumaru had her naked within seconds she pulled the last piece of clothing his hakama down and let the chastity belt hit the floor

Sesshoumaru stepped out of his hakama and he was already standing at attention Kagome looked down at her prize it was long and thick she grinned wickedly. Kagome pulled Sesshoumaru down onto the couch with and on top of her

**Lemon starts**

"No foreplay this time weve had enough of that for now take me" she said

"As you wish my mate" he said her eyes went wide at hearing mate and she smiled

Already between her open legs he placed the tip at her entrance and smoothly dove in taking her innocence at the same time, giving a deep groan when he was in all the way filling her. She pulled his ass bringing him deeper into her and signaling him to move by raising her hips ever so slightly

"Sesshoumaru keep going please I need you"

"As I do you, oh god's yes"

He kissed her passionately while their tongues did battle moved in and her three thrusts and she was releasing, and calling out his name, it was music to his ears. He thrust into her deeper and deeper then after a long time he felt the coil tighten in his belly and a fire burning in his nether region and knew he was near his end as was she

"Ahhh Kagome, come with me I will not stop until you do"

"Oh Kami's don't stop"

Feeling her walls clamping around him like a vice he started moving at an inhuman speed, Sesshoumaru was now slamming into her and she aggressively met each of his thrusts with her own

"_**Oooooh Sesshoumaru yesssss" **_

"_**Ugh Kagome" **_they cried out with their endlessly long explosions

Sesshoumaru sunk his fangs deep into her neck over the pulse point marking and making her his Inu mate for ever. Her fangs formed and she marked him, they both obtained and would forever have a combination of each others powers and his life span

When their climaxes ended they both stilled for a few moments Sesshoumaru looked down at her and grinned wickedly, hard again he was moving again. After that was finished Kagome got him in a sitting position held on to the back of the couch and rode him into a mindless oblivion giving him happiness and pleasurs he thought he'd never have or experience

"My woman ooo I thank the kami's f, fo, for you" he gasped

"_**Sesshoooumaru" **_they called with their releases

"_**Ahhh Kagome"**_

They made love all that day in every position known, and they were not seen or heard from for the next two weeks

**Lemon ends**

**Return to the past, and Sesshoumaru's gift to Inuyasha**

Sesshoumaru and Kagome returned to the feudal era, but of course the two of them being insatiable hot for and unable to get enough of each other while in the well had a little love making in the well session for an hour. When the two finished Sesshoumaru held her they floated up and he landed gracefully, Inuyasha saw Kagome and was about to haul ass in the opposite direction

"Inuyasha? Theres no need to run we're friends? Kagome said

"Do ya mean it wench? Your not going to chase me with those creepy things from your time?

"Yeeeees" she replied "And no I'm not going to do that anymore"

Inuyasha sniffed "Sooo lord Sessexlessmaru got his cherry popped., no wonder you were such a hateful bitchy bastard all these years. Horny fluffly got some ass now he's got class" Inuyasha taunted grinning wickedly

"Little brother tease all you want I don't care"

"You don't care the fucking world must be coming to an end" and why the hell are you smiling? Inuyasha said Kagome knew her mate was up to something

"Sit boy" she said crash

At the speed of light Sesshoumaru moved in on him like a shark, flung him over his shoulder and took off with a protesting hanyou in tow, Sango and Miroku caught the tail end of it stood and watched then went over to Kagome. Kagome quickly swore Miroku and Sango to silence and secrecy, then told them all about Sesshoumaru and the chastity belt and her mating with him, their eyes went wide and then smiles lit their faces

"Kagome I don't know what lord Sesshoumaru is going to do to Inuyasha but I know it is gonna be good" Sango said

"Well kids all we can do now is wait" Miroku teased

"Yes" but why do I get the sneaking feeling that it is something big Inuyasha is going to bitch about for a long time? Kagome said

Sesshoumaru returned a few minutes later "Sesshoumaru where's Inuyasha? Kagome asked

"I had to knock him out after he wakes up I'm sure hell return"

"Ah what did you do to him? Kagome asked

"Now mate you'll just to wait until he comes back I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise" now would I? Sesshoumaru said smiling evilly

"Oh crap it's something really rotten then" she said

"Why Kagome you wound me" don't you trust me? sniff sniff" he said with his hand on his heart feigning hurt and a runny nose from crying

A half hour later a streak of red was seen yes it was a boiling mad enraged hanyou "Sesshoumaru you fucking bastard get this piece of shit the hell off me before I kill you ya frigid ice prick" Inuyasha yelled

"Why what ever do you mean dear sweet little brother? Sesshoumaru taunted Knowing it would enrage Inuyasha and get him to blab what it was

"You know damn good and well you fucker" Inuyasha snapped

"Hmmm it's a mystery to me" Sesshoumaru replied "And what is this fucker you speak of? I have no knowledge of, nor have I ever heard of such a thing"

"Oh yeah sure you don't this fucking chastity belt, I'd never have done some shit like this to you"

"Really you seemed to think it funny when the situation was reversed, you relentlessly taunted and made jokes, and showed me no mercy. And yes I did get laid and it was sooo good, you should try it with a live warm girl theres nothing better" Sesshoumaru taunted

"Get it off now" Inuyasha demanded "Before I kill you"

"I cannot you will have to wait for the spell to break" Sesshoumaru told him

"I, In Inuyasha think of it th this way lord Sesshoumaru I is only trying to p, pro, protect your purity so that girls cant take ad advantage of you, and steal your vir, virtue" Miroku choked out between laughs

"Yeah monk I'll show ya virtue you lecherous creep"

"I'll have you know my hanyou friend I am a pure man, they do not come any purer then me" Miroku said

Hearing that Sango almost choked laughing "You wish monk" Sango said

"Sesshoumaruuuuu get this fuckin thing off of me nowwwww" Inuyasha demanded

Inuyasha lunged at Sesshoumaru but was stopped dead in his tracks by an unseen force, it was as if there were an invisible wall there. He snarled and growled in rage, while giving his brother glares of death

"Little brother there is a little something extra on the gift I have given you, not only can you not unlock it but you will also be unable to attack me in any way until the spell wears off and it unlocks

"I will get you for this if it is the last thing I do" Inuyasha promised then took off for parts unknown

"Lord Sesshoumaru how long will that last? Sango asked

"Three months when the spell wears off, then it will automatically unlock itself"

"Holy shit Sesshoumaru you are beyond evil" Kagome said

"Who me? He joked

"Yeah he's evil in all the right ways" grinning Miroku said

**Don't try it Inuyasha**

Three months passed and Inuyasha was finally fee of the chastity belt, and hot for revenge a million evil plots filled his head. Oh yes and Sesshoumaru was all prepared for it, Sesshoumaru sat and thought "So little brother thinks to fuck with the master"

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were visiting the village and would be there for a while, they all talked ate and enjoyed each others company, and Inuyasha had the perfect plan but was going to wait until night time

"Lord Sesseshoumaru you do know that Inuyasha is going to try something in the name of revenge" don't you? Sango said

"Yes I have been waiting and I am prepared for him"

Bed time came Inuyasha waited with his deranged plot waiting to be sprung on Sesshoumaru. As Sesshoumaru lay there fake sleeping Inuyasha slowly snuck up on the demon lord he got close and was just about to put his nasty little surprise down Sesshoumaru's haori

Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha's wrist, leapt up took the bag's contents and dumped half of it down Inuyasha's haori, and the other half down his hakama. Then put Inuyasha over his knee and spanked him and quickly let him go, Sesshoumaru was smiling evilly

"Yeeeeeeeow, Sesshoumaru I hate you you lousy rat bastard" Inuyasha screamed

"Hm little it seems like you've caught a severe case of very hungry demon mosquito's and pissed off ones at that"

"You son ow of a ow bitch I will get you ow for this" Inuyasha said

"Little brother are you not the one who attacked my person while I lay here minding my own business? So therefore you started it I just simply used your own trick against you" Sesshoumaru reminded

"Now it was Sesshoumaru who had a wicked plan of his own. Inuyasha scratched and squirmed, the others of course were fake sleeping and pretended to be waking up from his scream

"Inuyasha if you wanna play with the nice mosquito's would you kindly take it somewhere else, some of us want to sleep in peace and quiet" Miroku said in a taunting tone

"Fuck you Mijoko" why don't you go play with yourself? then ya wouldn't grab poor Sango's butt all the damn time ya pervert" Inuyasha wise cracked

Ooooo Inuyasha you shouldn't tell people what you do when your alone we do not really want to know" now why don't you be a good boy and go take a nice long hot bath and let us get some sleep? Good night" Miroku retorted smiling

Inuyasha took off deep into the forest headed toward the hot spring leaving behind a group of hysterically laughing people. Meanwhile Sesshoumaru had his senses on high alert he was a very happy taiyoukai

The next morning Inuyasha went to take his bath oh and sesshoumaru was waiting, he let Inuyasha get into the water settle and relax in the. With cat like stealth Sesshoumaru snuck up on the unsuspecting hanyou, and dropped a whole sack of furious land crabs just itching to pinch something

"Yeeeeeow" was heard echoing through the forest as Inuyasha screamed bloody murder

"Aw their showing their love" Sesshoumaru thought "Crabs for one"

"Sesshoumaru you bastaaard, you did this I know you did" where in the fuck are you? Come out and face me you pussy" or are ya gonna hide like a whiney little girl all damn day? Inuyasha bellowed

"Well, well, well little brother" who attempted to poor mosquito's down my haori? Or have you suddenly developed amnesia?

"I don't give a shit or a rat's or ass one ow way or the other" Inuyasha snapped

Sesshoumaru bent over and waved his ass at inuyasha "Pucker up little brother"

"That's it ow I've had it with you you prick now ow I'm gonna kill ya" Inuyasha swore while the crabs were pinching him

Sesshoumaru wanted a chase for a specific reason, in a blind rage Inuyasha leapt out of the water with crabs still hanging from his naked body, and Sesshoumaru started taunting him Inuyasha fell right into sesshoumaru's trap

While running from Inuyasha Sesshoumaru went in different directions a few times to make it look good, with a relentess hanyou still on his tail Sesshoumaru headed straight for the village. Inuyasha continued to chase Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha was so blinded by rage that he wasn't aware of his surroundings until he heard

"Hey Inuyasha if that's for me? Put it away I do not want it" Miroku teased

"Eeeeeeek somebody burn my eyes out now" Shippou joked

"Inuyasha go put some clothes on" will ya? Sango said "Your such a perv"

"Hey no streaking allowed in the village" Kagome wise cracked

"Inuyasha have ye no shame? You are disgraceful" Keade said smiling

"Hey mutt face those are some nice big crabs you caught don't forget to bring them back we could use a nice meal" Kouga taunted

"Oooooooh shit" Inuyasha said when he looked at himself then realized he was naked

"Little brother have you no shame? If you continue to behave like this I will have to lock you up and teach you discipline" Sesshoumaru said smiling evilly

Inuyasha disappeared back into the forest to embarrassed to return, he was not seen for a week. With the nagging hanyou there to bug them the others all enjoyed the heavenly peace rest and relaxation

"Thank you lord Sesshoumaru" they said in unison

"You are more then welcome" he happily replied "I love torturing little brother, it is now my number one favorite hobby, hehehe"


End file.
